Change isn't always a bad thing
by StanaBrittany
Summary: Chloe has gone through a really rough time, will this new unknown girl, her sister roommate, be able to make her feel better? get over her fear of change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so here I am making a pitch perfect fanfiction. It's one of my favorite movies and I am a big BIG fan of Brittany snow. I hope you'll enjoy the story. It is like the movie but I changed a lot of things.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

_**Beca's pov.**_

I open de door to my room, throw my stuff inside and lay down on the bed. My roommate isn't here yet so I can work on my remixes a little bit. Just when I'm about to start the door swings open en there is an excited blond standing in the door. '' Hey! I'm Aubrey! ''

I stand up to give her a hand, but she takes my hand and pulls me into a hug, god no I hate hugs. '' I'm Beca '' I manage to get out.

A shy redhead is standing behind her, I smile at her and she gives me a small shy smile in return. '' And you are? ''

'' what? Euhm me? '' the redhead says, cheeks turning red

'' No, the monster behind you '' I say sarcastically.

The redhead turns around to look if someone was standing behind her, but when she doesn't see anyone she blushes and I chuckle. '' I was talking about you reddie ''

'' Euhm… my name is Chloe '' she says shyly '' I'm Aubrey's sister ''

'' Really? You don't really look alike '' I smile at her '' Are you going to keep standing there or are you coming in? ''

'' Yes sis! You've to help me unpack! I helped you too! '' Aubrey says a little too excited. I don't know what I should think of her, Chloe seems nicer, and Chloe is more beautiful.

Chloe walks in, pulling down the sleeves of her shirt and sitting down on Aubrey's bed. '' brey, are we going to go to activities fair after this?''`

'' Can I go with you guys? I don't know much people here and you guys seems fun, then I can get to know you guys better too '' I say giving my best smile. I actually just want to get to know Chloe.

'' Oh my god guys, we are going to have so much fun '' Aubrey smiles and I give her a smile back. Chloe just keeps quiet and starts unpacking.

A few minutes, like Aubrey said, turned into half an hour because she wanted to have everything her way and no other ways were allowed. Now we're walking at the activities fair with the three of us. I'm walking in the middle, Chloe has started talking a little more to me, which I really liked and we agreed we should do something with the two of us sometime, which took me by surprise. The shy girl seemed to feel good around us and that's great since I like her.

'' oh my god! There's an a cappela group! Chloe we have to join! '' Aubrey screams out.

'' Aubrey… I don't know… ''

'' what is an a cappela group? '' I ask curious

'' it's a group that sings covers, but without instruments. It all comes from their mouths '' Aubrey her face lights up while telling me about it.

'' that sounds… fun… ''

'' it is, but I'm way too shy for it. '' Chloe says shyly

'' well the auditions aren't like today, you can think about it '' I smile at her.

_**Chloe's pov.**_

I had spend my whole day with Aubrey and Beca. I really had fun with them. Beca made me feel comfortable, like she understood how it is to be shy and… yeah my other problem. Now I am in my own room with my roommate Fat Amy and there is an friend of hers, Cynthia I think her name was. '' Amy, I am going to shower and sleep, I'll see you tomorrow ''

'' Yes, sure reddie, sleep tight '' she says just before I close the door to the bathroom. It's getting late and the voices in my head are starting to come back, I wish I could just stop them and be okay, I want to be normal. Like Beca, expect I know I will never be as beautiful as Beca. _You like Beca, but she's just pretending to like you._ The voices in my head say. _And you know it is because you are not worth anything._ '' just stop it '' I whisper.

I take my clothes off and turn on the shower, it takes a little before it's warm so I decide to take my make up off before stepping under it. _Look at you, you're disgusting. _'' Shut up! ''

I step under the shower and let the water wash over me, hoping they'll take the voices with it. _Why are you even alive? _I honestly don't even know why I am anymore. After our parents died Aubrey and I had to live with my aunt and uncle, but I don't have a good band with them, but Aubrey did so it was better for her, what she didn't know was that they always told me to do everything like Aubrey did, I was a mistake because I wasn't as good as Aubrey. Aubrey was everything and I was nothing, nothing at all. It hard to get rid of that feeling. I slide down the wall of the shower and can't keep my tears inside anymore. I had been doing so good, I haven't hurt myself for a few weeks now and the voices were getting less, but this is all too much. Aubrey and Beca about the a cappela group, it makes me so insecure, but Beca made me feel a little better about myself. I decide to wash my hair and body quickly and get into my bed, I pull my blankets till over my head and curl up and let the tears go again, I let it all out. After a few hours of crying I finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So new chapter. Tell me what you think of the story! I hope you'll enjoy it and I will try to update at least once a week.**

**I do not own any of the characters**

_**Beca's pov.**_

First day of class, yay so much fun. School is the last thing I am looking forward to right now. The last few days before school were spent with Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey always took all the attention to herself so it was hard to have an conversation with Chloe alone. When I was alone with Aubrey it was always about this a cappela group that asked her to take over the group, she's way to obsessed with that shit. She keeps asking me if I will join and if I would be able to convince Chloe to join too, so I told her that I will see what I could do but that I would need some time with Chloe alone but she didn't get the hint just yet.

I'm walking over campus, music so loud that that's the only thing I can hear, texting with Chloe.

**Beca: **morning weirdo **Chloe: **Haha very funny, good morning. **Beca: **How's my redhead doing today? Excited for classes to start? **Chloe: **Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I am not excited to start classes, that means homework and less time with you and Aubrey. **Beca: **You can always come to our room and we can do homework together.

We text like everyday all day when we don't see each other.

**Chloe: **Sounds like a plan Mrs. DJ. **Beca: **Hahaha very funny, are you in class yet? **Chloe: **No, but I think I see you, wait.

And with that I feel an hand on my shoulder and I turn around quickly. Two ocean blue eyes stare right into mine this magical smile… Gosh Chloe is beautiful. She takes my headphone and puts it on herself '' Did you make this remix? '' she almost screams

'' yeah, I did '' I smile at her

She gives my headphone back and I put it in my bag. '' will you sit beside me? '' Chloe asks shyly

'' yes of course reddie '' I love that smile that appears on her face every time I call her reddie, she gets this twinkle in her eyes. '' what about we, as in just you and me, go for a pizza or something tonight, I want to spend some time with you alone ''

'' sounds amazing '' Chloe says while a blush creeps up her cheeks.

We walk to the class together, talking about important things and nothing at all. I sit down beside her when she sits in the back by the window. I smile at her and lay my books on the table, my hand accidentally touching hers and she blushes. She pulls her sleeves down more and lays her books on her table.

During class I couldn't really concentrate, Chloe her leg was touching mine. Skin on skin, which makes me feel something, but I am not sure what it is.

_**Chloe's pov.**_

I has spend all classes thinking about Beca and our 'pizza date'. I am so excited but at the same time I am so nervous. _Why would someone like Beca go out with someone like you?_ '' no stop it '' I whisper

'' What did you say? '' Beca asks me curious

'' Nothing '' I smile at her, trying to convince there nothing is wrong.

'' if there's something you want to talk about I am here for you. '' she smiles while pulling me into a hug.

My thought go back to when we just lived with my aunt and uncle.

_Flashback:_

_I walk into the kitchen with my bags, putting them down on the ground. My eyes still red from crying, it has been almost 2 weeks since our parents died. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it be me? Why did they have to be riding on the motor just then? Why?_

'' _Are you okay, Chlo? '' the voice of my aunt snaps me out of my thoughts. _

'' _Euhm yes, I'm fine. '' I say while pulling my sleeve down. Honestly I wasn't okay, yesterday I had hurt myself for the first time and it felt so good, it felt like… it felt like I had to do it more often._

_My uncle looks around, making sure Aubrey wasn't close, like he always did before he was going to say something that will bring me down, that will make me feel worse, just because he can. '' Chloe, you know you were a mistake right? ''_

_I don't answer, I never did and I won't do it now. '' Your red hair only makes you uglier than you already are ''_

_He had never said something about my hair before or about being ugly, just that I am a mistake and that everything I did was wrong. I feel tears filling my eyes and do my best not to show that if has an effect on me, but it's too late already, he saw it. '' you worthless little shit. ''_

_I want to pack my bags but he grabs my arm and stops me '' if you tell Aubrey what I say to you, you'll regret it more than anything ''_

'' _Don't worry, I wont tell her anything. '' I say while packing my bags and going upstairs, locking myself into the bathroom. I get the razor out of my bag and let is slide over my skin again and again. _

'' Chloe! Earth to Chloe! '' Beca's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, I feel tears streaming down my face.

'' Everything okay there ladies? ''

'' No '' Beca answers before I can '' Can I take her to her room? ''

'' Yes go ahead ''

I feel Beca taking my hand and pulling me out of the classroom. She puts her arm around me while we walk to her room, knowing Aubrey isn't there. '' Why would you care about someone like me? '' it's out before I realize I said it.

'' we've to talk Chlo, I know you aren't okay and there's something that's bothering, keeping inside isn't going to help you. I know how it feels, it doesn't help. '' Beca says, looking deep into my eyes, I can see that she cares right there, in here beautiful eyes.

'' Beca… I can't talk about it… I… I can't ''

'' that's okay, just let me be your friend and entertain you '' she smiles at me and I nod, I can do that.


End file.
